


Dark and Light

by LilianMarsh



Series: Poetry Collection [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianMarsh/pseuds/LilianMarsh





	Dark and Light

In the shadows he does hide

Watching and waiting for the one that flies.

Flies on wings as white as snow.

But pain follows where ever he goes.

The one in the darkness is the light.

The one in light is a lie.

I tell you this so you can see,

Not all in darkness is as it seems.

And not all in light can be seen.


End file.
